A chance at Love
by eJemima
Summary: Whatever happend to the ghost in the girls bathroom? Does you being dead mean you can't have your happy ending? Myrtle has been haunting the bathrooms of Hogwarts for years and has come to a conclusion that love is just not for her. Then one day a certain someone turns up, determinded to prove her wrong...


A/N: Hi there and welcome! Here's a story dedicated to a HP character I feel I has been slightly forgotten in the world of fan fiction, now featured in her own story!

Have fun and remember to review!

Yours truly

Myrtle smirked to herself as she heard the water in the Prefects bathroom running and the sound of water splashing. Which was more rare than not. The bathroom wasn't really used that often anymore, and Myrtle had begun wondering if it was because no one new about it or if she'd finally managed to scare everyone away from it. Floating excitingly, through the pipes of Hogwarts, the famous school of witchcraft and wizardry, she reached the infamous bathroom in no time.

The bathroom was already filled with a thick fog when Myrtle arrived. Whoever occupied the bath was obviously fond of very hot water. Smiling gleefully and grinning mischievously, Myrtle approached the tub slowly. She prayed it to be a boy. They were usually the most fun to sneak up on in the tub. They all became so deliciously flushed at her sudden appearance, and Myrtle just loved their embarrassed squirming and their attempt to cover themselves up, like she couldn't she it. Sue her, call her a pervert or whatever, she was stuck in a teenage girls body and this was the only bright side of being dead, this and then scaring the living daylights out of first year girls in the girls bathroom.

Myrtle stopped in the mist of the fog, how was she to approach this person? She pondered this for awhile, before the brilliant plan hid her. A direct approach always gave the best result, especially if it was a boy. Myrtle snickered as she soundlessly put her plan into action.

She had planned to confront this person front on, by popping out of the water, however as she slowly appeared from the water, Myrtle's grin faded as her eyes collided with emerald green orbs. She knew those eyes, oh how she knew them. Even the dark mop of hair surrounding the familiar features, she knew so well, from all the times she'd gazed upon it dreamingly and if she'd been able to actually sleep, she'd have actually dreams about it, for sure.

"Harry...?"

The boy in front of her gave her a gentle smile.

"Hello Myrtle..." Myrtle could have sworn that his soft voice, saying her name, almost made her faint. Could she somehow be dreaming after all? Did the fog play tricks on her mind? Was that even possible when she was dead?

"Are you really...? But you can't be...?" Myrtle was so confused. Granted she didn't really know what year it was, and she didn't really care much for time, but she could have sworn Harry Potter had left the school ages ago, with defeating Riddle and everything, so he couldn't possible be here, looking as a boy In his mid teens. Right? Myrtle reached out her hand, trying to figure out, if the person in front of her was indeed real. This made said person break his mask and laugh whole hearted. Oh my gosh, even the laughter sounded like Harry's!

"Sorry, sorry!" The boy said in between laughs as he held up one hand in surrender, "but I couldn't resist. But don't feel bad, you're not the first one to fall for it." Myrtle retreated her hand.

"So you're not Harry Potter?" She asked, feeling somewhat miffed and slightly disappointed. The boy shook his head.

"Nope, I'm not Harry Potter, although I've been told I look a lot like him." Myrtle nodded.

"I dare say..." She mumbled, "Then, who are you?"

"The names Potter, Derrick Potter at your service." He said formally and made a small bow, or the best he could, sitting in the water.

"Potter? Then you must be...?" Myrtle asked hesitantly. The boy called Derrick smiled and nodded.

"Indeed! I'm a part the infamous Potters! My great grandfather was the beloved Savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter!" Derrick said proudly and gave her a smile from ear to ear. Myrtle blinked. Did he just say _great _grandfather?! Myrtle felt like fainting again.

"What... What year is this?" She asked faintly, not really sure if she wanted to know. Derrick looked at her calculating.

"2094, in four years its been a hundred years since Voldemorts final fall, it's a big deal you know, people are already planning on this big memorial celebration and as a Potter, I'm obligated to be part of it. Stupid heritage..." He mumbled sourly and pouted. Myrtle giggled, for a moment forgetting how insanely old she was and found this boy pouting boy in front of her somewhat cute.

"You know," Derrick said suddenly, looking at her smiling, "for a almost 200 year old chick, you're pretty cute.." He said and blinked at her. Myrtle felt heat rise throughout her ectoplasm body, like a whirlwind and she found herself flabbergasted.

"Well," Derrick said and began rising from the water, "better get up or I'll end up a prune."

Myrtles eyes widened as Derrick's naked form appeared above the shielding water. She looked away, feeling uncharacteristically shy. Seeing this, Derrick grinned at her.

"What? Don't tell me this is the first time you see a guy naked? From what I've heard, you're quite the peeker, on everyone coming in here, that included my ancestors...?" He had stopped his dressing and kneeled down in front of her in the tub, wearing only boxers and still very wet. Myrtle got busy looking everywhere else than at his wet, tanned and muscled body, in front of her.

"It's... I... Well..." She mumbled, fidgening with one of her ponytails. She suddenly stopped as a thought struck her.

"Wait, how come you know about me and how old I am?" She asked suspeciously, glaring at him, "what are you up to, sweet talking me?"

Derrick looked at her, slightly taken aback.

"Ehm... I..." Then he sighed defeating ly and looked down at his hands, "truth is I was curious about you. Reading about your death in "Hogwarts - a history" and listening to stories handed down from my great grandfather and then of cause all the rumors floating around among students. I thought you interesting, wanting to meet you a drew a bath here..." He admitted. Myrtle blinked a few times, then started laughing as she flew out of the tub and headed for one of the cubicles.

"You don't believe me..." Derrick said, it was more a statement than a question. Myrtle shook her head.

"Not one bit," she said, thinking back at the several times in both her life and death, where guys had pretended an interest, only to laugh in her face. They were all the same, boys and girls, their laughs were all the same. Only one, only one had been different. Only one had never laughed at her.

"My great grandfather, right?" Derrick's voice broke her train of thought. She looked back at him confused.

"Harry, he was the only one to never laugh at you, right? To take you serious and try to understand?" Derrick clarified. Had she been talking out loud? None the less, she gave him a small nod as reply, before she disappeared in a toilet with a splash.

Derrick found himself alone in the big bathroom. The fog had faded and he had begun shivering slightly from the chilled air against his naked skin. For the first time, Derrick experienced being jealous of his deceased great grandfather, an rather odd feeling...

A/N: A penny for your thoughts!


End file.
